


玩奶子

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Sam的乳头意外的不敏感。





	玩奶子

Sam的乳头似乎很容易受到刺激，稍微粗糙一点的布料就能将两个肉粒磨蹭得勃起，Dean很难克制住往激凸上飘去的注意力。将风景都刻在脑海里的正直大哥为了弟弟的形象着想，坚决无视了那双翻到天上的白眼，在每次出门前都义正言辞地要求Sam多裹几层。  
在他们的关系发生质变后，Dean终于能将对那两粒小东西的心思摆到了台面，然后悲惨地发现Sam的乳头并没有他想象的敏感——虽然轻轻一拧就挺起来了，但Sam本人对此的反应只有“Dean你在干什么？”“我又不是女人，胸部怎么会有感觉。”或者“别玩了Dean！你到底还肏不肏我。”  
“……”Dean没玩，Dean委屈。  
虽然Sam的销魂洞足够让Dean爽得找不着北，惦念了十几年的胸部不能玩个尽兴这种悲剧还是不应该发生在他身上。  
于是Dean哀求了很久，甚至动用了从Sam那儿学来的狗狗眼——他做这套表情没有被模仿者那么得心应手，得亏Sam没有如Dean一样常年沐浴在狗狗眼中，对此极度缺乏抗性——终于软磨硬泡地让Sam同意了他的“开发”。  
可能Sammy自己也好奇从胸部体验快感的感觉。他从来没有坚定拒绝过Dean在性事上的花样，但这个闷骚的小婊子绝对不会承认这一点。  
他轻轻揉捏着垂那对涎已久的漂亮胸肌，它们在Dean的手下不适地紧绷，小肉粒也轻易硬挺，脆生生挤进Dean的指缝。  
Dean怎么也不理解这样的乳头会顿感，他忿忿地掐了一下浅褐色的突起，引发男人下意识的痛呼。  
Dean转为温柔的搓弄，安抚性地在Sam下巴留了几个吻：“这样会有感觉吗？Sammy？”  
Sam正忙着曲起脖子寻找Dean的双唇，艰难地分散了一点注意思考Dean的问题，然后满不在乎地撇嘴：“都说了我不是女孩，那里没感觉的——Dean，别那么大力。”  
为Sam的不见风情无奈地叹了口气，Dean放开了拧着乳头的手，划到胸肌下方绕着鼓胀的肌肉画圈。Sam似乎挺受用的，仰起下巴将胸挺高了点儿，肌肉渐渐放松，指腹下的触感变得柔软了起来。Dean慢慢缩小画圈的范围，一点点揉到乳昏边沿，打着小转。  
Sam已经适应了Dean的动作，呼吸变得绵长。Dean于是改用指甲轻轻搔弄起乳昏，Sam发出柔软的喘息声，难耐地拱了一下腰。Dean腾出一只手揉着Sam的腰腹，偏头含上Sam被冷落的右乳，单手捏着Sam的乳昏往乳尖聚拢，在离开之前稍微提起了他的乳头。  
Sam迷茫地闷哼一声：“这、这样，有点奇怪……”他将手虚虚搭在Dean的手臂上，像是想阻止Dean玩弄他乳头的动作，“谈不上舒服，只是……呼，有点奇怪。”  
Dean权当鼓舞，重复了提拉的动作，舌头则顺着乳头绕圈，口齿不清地哄着弟弟：“很快就会舒服的，相信我的经验。”  
Sam的肌肉再次紧绷，胸脯跟着Dean的动作抬起放下，他张口抱怨Dean没有玩弄男人胸部的经验，却被Dean留下了一小圈牙印：“反正你的奶子大小抵得过女人的了，差不多。”  
“！”Sam哽了一下，想说的话被Dean突然加重的力道堵了回去，扣在他腰上的手向上掐住了Sam的胸肌，将更多乳肉挤进Dean的嘴里。  
Sam喘着气，在Dean身下不安分地扭着。可惜他两边乳头都受限于人，怎么也逃不开。直到Dean放开了嘴，最后用双唇抿了一下被吮得温热的头部，转头舔起了另一边。  
他的左手将Sam胸上的唾沫抹开，抓起Sam的胸肌粗暴的揉捏了起来，口舌却温柔地照顾着先前被不断拉扯的可怜肉粒。  
“呜……不是这样的……”Sam被两边的差别待遇弄得混乱，他可怜的呜咽着，想让Dean放松对他胸口的折磨，却迷迷糊糊地将手指抵在Dean的脸与他自己乳肉之间自个儿折腾着。  
Dean心里发笑，表面一本正经地松了口，将Sam的手拉开，拍了拍被Sam玩过的地方：“你别动来动去，躺好让我吸。”说着将Sam的手拉到了头顶，又手痒掴了Sam的侧乳一巴掌。  
Sam被挨得不知所措，揪住了枕头老实地挺起了胸：“好、好的，不要打了——”  
他说得可怜，Dean却不愿意放过他了，Sam的胸部没有臀部那种厚实的肉感，拍击起来却别有滋味。  
他舌头不依不饶地拨弄着Sam的乳头，一边断断续续地将Sam的胸肌扇得滚烫，然后轻柔地舔发红的胸。  
受过拍打的乳肉显然对刺激的抵抗力小了不少，无章的乱舔都能赢得一串低吟。  
“一开始就该这么做。”Dean叼起坚硬的颗粒，悠悠地拉了几番才松口，让被欺负得肿胀的豆子弹了回去，“怎么就忘了我的Sammy是个喜欢被哥哥打屁股的小荡妇呢？自然也会喜欢被打奶子。”  
Sam晃着脑袋想要否认，却被胸前的火辣与Dean不停歇的捉弄整得说不出话。被掌掴过的部分酸软得不行，每次被Dean划过都是一阵酥麻，连带着让在击打下幸存的深色部位都恐慌起刺激来。  
被舔得亮晶晶的乳尖在空气中冷得发颤，Dean体贴地用拇指摁住它们用力揉：“奶头挺这么高，也想被大哥哥打吗？”  
“不、不是——”Sam艰难地将话说出口，不知不觉完全勃起的阴茎在Dean的腿上蹭着：“不是的，Dean…Dean……”  
Dean低笑着咬住Sam的喉咙，摸上那根玩意儿：“今天就放过你，下次只能用奶子高潮。”  
他就知道Sam的胸部不可能不敏感。


End file.
